The Rise of Papillon
by Pottermania2006
Summary: Marinette is led to a small vented room by a small, glowing, white butterfly. She finds the butterfly brooch, and her life changes. Butterfly!Marinette
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hawkmoth gasps as he watches another of his akumas defeated by that retched duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

He kicks the ground, not noticing when his purple and white moth brooch sails across the room.

It lays forgotten as the angry man rushes out of the room. After time, dust gathers on it, it's light dimming until it disappears completely.

...

 **Chapter 1**

Marinette rushes to school, tripping over her feet a few times. She was late again, much to her exasperation.

She finally slides into her seat, breathing hard from the exertion. Alya casts her a sideways glance, one full of amusement.

"Late again?" Marinette nods. Alya leans next to her friend, showing her her phone. She squeals, "Look at this, new news about Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Marinette's eyes widen as they roam over the picture. In it, Ladybug has her arm around hooked around a grinning Chat Noir's shoulders.

Adrien walks into the room, talking animatedly with Nino.

"What's up?" He asks the girls when he reaches them, looking at the picture. He smiles mysteriously and murmurs, "They certainly are sweet, aren't they?"

"Sure butt-kickers." Nino grins.

Marinette blushes when her eyes meet the emerald green ones of Adrien's. She never can get over how much they look like a certain cat hero's...

Mme Bustier stalks in. "What is the Scientific Notation?" She snaps.

Marinette tentatively raises her hand, and the teacher nods at her to speak.

"Well, the Scientific Notation is used to express decimal numbers in a form such that there is a number with one non-zero digit to the left of the decimal point multiplied by an appropriate power of 10."

"Very good, Marinette." The teacher smiles warmly at her.

Marinette breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe, even though the teacher was mad at something, the day wouldn't be too bad...

...

Marinette watches a white butterfly land on her hand. She had been visited by the little creatures for a while, and they always seemed to want to show her something.

The bluenette watches the butterfly tap her palm, eyes flickering to the west. Marinette raises an eyebrow, and watches it fly a little, then turn back to her.

It's eyes almost look like it's saying, _"Well, what are you waiting for? Follow me!"_

Marinette sighs and relent, she had gotten quite tired of butterflies trailing after her wherever she went.

The glowing white butterfly seems to glow brighter as they go. After about a half hour of walking, they reach a small vent.

The butterfly lands on the vent, looking back at Marinette with its beady eyes. Marinette raises her eyebrows as she looks at the vent.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad... Besides, it can't be that bad if a beautiful butterfly lead her to it.

She shrugs and bends down, working on un latching the vents. She finally pops them off and slips into the stifling darkness.

...

Marinette follows the glowing white light the butterfly emits. It flies in front of her, looking back at her to make sure she's still there every so often.

They finally reach a small room. There is dust everywhere, causing Marientte to cough and cover her mouth with her hands.

The butterfly is joined by a few more that look like it. They land on her hair, hands, and clothes. The original one keeps leading her.

It finally lands on a small brooch in the corner of the room. The bluenette picks it up, inspecting it.

The edges of the brooch and the back of the front part are gray metal, some of it branching out on the outer area of the front of the brooch.

It glows at the touch of her hand, and she almost drops it when the feeling spreads through her.

She doesn't know how to explain it, just that it was a fluttery feeling, reminding her of all the good times she had ever had.

One of the butterfly taps its small legs, looking at the brooch then flying and landing on her collarbone, looking back at the brooch.

"You want me to wear it?" Marinette asks, confused.

It looks excited as it taps her hand some more. She shrugs and picks it up, fastening it to her collar.

A purple light flashes, causing Marinette temporary blindness. As her vision blinks back into view, she gasps at the sight in front of her.

* * *

 **Ooh! Cliffhanger. *cackles evilly***

 **I know that I'm still in the middle of** ** _The Miraculous Team_** **, but I read a fanfic where Marinette had the butterfly miraculous instead of the ladybug one, and was just hit with inspiration.**

 **So here is the first chapter in the story I'm calling** ** _The Rise of Papillon._**

 **I hope you are enjoying this story so far. If you are then, please like it. If you find any grammatical mistakes, or just want to review, please do!**

 ***flares tail feathers, looking over at the guest star, Nooroo***

 **As I say, flare your feathers, and as Nooroo says, stay positive!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock (and Nooroo!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To clear up confusion on who Ladybug and Chat Noir are in this, Chat is still Adrien. Ladybug is some unknown identity from a galaxy far far away...**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, heroes and heroines, Chapter 2!**

Marinette stares in shock at the thing floating in front of her. It looks sick. She guesses what was once purple, maybe a vibrant shade, is now a sickly white.

She cups the creature in her hands, careful not to touch it's curled wings.

"F..f..f..food." It rasps.

Marinette nods, digging into her bag. "I probably have some cookies in here from the bakery..."

She grins when she pulls out a fresh chocolate chip cookie. She hands it to the poor creature, who starts gobbling it up.

After eating three more cookies (which Marinette supplied for him), he was looking much better.

His pale skin had returned to purple, the swirl on his head its vibrant shade of violet. His pale purple wings glowed, and his eyes met her's.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Being stuck in that for so long without food drains my energy."

"I'm Marinette." The bluenette smiles down at the winged creature - it was starting to look kinda like a butterfly. "What do I call you?"

"I'm Nooroo, your kwami. I can help you turn into the superhero Papillon." The butterfly-like creature - a kwami? - smiled up at her.

"A superhero?" Marinette gasps. "But - But I'm too clumsy! I trip over everything! Even nothing! I - "

"Marinette." Nooroo blinks his big, purple eyes at her. "I chose you for a reason. I sensed great good in you, so I called you with my butterflies. You are needed, Marinette. Now go, help save Paris!"

Marinette takes in a shaky breath and nods. "Nice pep talk, Nooroo. How do I do it?"

"Say _"Nooroo, Wings out!"_ for the magic to first start working, and _"Nooroo, Wings down!"_ for the magic to go away." Nooroo smiles encouragingly up at her. "You can do it, Marinette."

"I can do it." She chants quietly to herself. "Ok, Nooroo, Wings up!"

...

The white butterflies trail away, leaving a sweet looking suit. Dark purple stretches across her body, her gloves, boots, and stomach a lighter purple.

Small, silver butterfly designs trail up her arms and legs, leading to small patches of silver.

Large wings protrude from her back, light and violet colored. To Marinette's delight, they shimmer in the light.

A staff lands in her hands, a butterfly symbol on it. It emits a glow, allowing Marinette to see around the room.

"I guess I can call myself Papillon now..." She smirks. "Off to see if Paris is having trouble!"

Papillon leaves the room, a couple of glowing white butterflies following her. She tests her wings, flapping them once, and is surprised when she rockets through the air.

"Gahh!" She accidentally lands on someone tight roping across their baton. Papillon rubs her wings, groaning at the bruises already forming. She waves at the cat themed hero next to her. "Sorry, Chat."

He bows. "Well, I see you already know me. What do I call you?"

"Papillon." She smiles, helping Chat Noir off of his baton. Chat grabs it at the last second as Papillon gently flies them over to the nearest rooftop.

"You on patrol?" She asks the cat.

"No, I was on my way to meet Ladybug. Apparently, there's an akuma attack going on." Chat frowns, then turns and bounds off.

Papillon frowns too, then smiles as she flies after him. She remembers what Nooroo says and waves her staff, the glowing purple outline of a butterfly appearing on her face.

She looks throughout Paris and finds a teen who seems upset. Papillon gently grabs ahold of her mind, connecting the two so they can talk telepathically.

Chat looks at her as she does this, but she doesn't notice.

"Malissa." Papillon murmurs the girl's name. "I understand that you are upset about your breakup. If you help me, then in return I will help you."

Malissa says yes. Cutting the lines of telepath, Papillon turns her head to find a shocked cat staring at her.

"What?" She defends. "It's a butterfly's duty to stay on the sidelines. Besides, I'm helping that poor girl get through her breakup."

Chat shrugs and they near the battlefield. Malissa joins them a minute later, dressed in pink with hearts on it and a determined look on her face. She carries a bow and arrow with hearts.

"Queen of Hearts, care to join us on the battlefield?" Papillon asks.

Queen of Hearts grins at her, before taking off towards Ladybug. Chat joins them, and they look towards the problem: a gang of criminals.

They take bag by bag of jewels out of the jewelry store. The team frowns, Papillon more so as she has to watch from the back.

She watches the scene unfold, everything happening in slow motion.

Chat barely avoiding being hit in the face by a punch delivered by one of the gang members.

Ladybug, her long brown hair twisted up in a knot in another gang member's hair. Queen of Hearts saving her, joining her back-to-back.

Finally, they defeat the criminals. Papillon hurries over and handcuffs them, calling for the police to come pick them up.

Papillon lifts her staff and touches Queen of Hearts' head, releasing the transformation. She smiles at the girl and points the way home, promising her breakup problems would be fixed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir approach her, both looking skeptical. Ladybug asks, "So, who are you?"

"Papillon." The bluenette supplies. The ringing of all three miraculouses, as Nooroo had called them, is heard throughout the clearing.

Papillon salutes them, flapping her wings as she readies herself to fly off. "Hope I see you again, sometime."

Ladybug nods. "Patrol tomorrow, 12 p.m."

Papillon nods, and the group separates.

...

Marinette collapses on her bed, Nooroo curling up next to her with a cookie.

"It tires you out at the beginning, but you get used to it." The kwami murmurs.

Marinette sighs. "I sure hope so."

* * *

 **Gahh, I'm horrible at writing fight scenes, so that's why I didn't go into much detail about the fight.**

 **Besides, what can a small gang of normal criminals do up against three superheroes? (one an amateur, but still)**

 **So that was Chapter 2. *giggles* hope you are enjoying it, if you are then please like and review.**

 ** _"May I speak, Peacock?" *Nooroo asks in the background._**

 ** _"Of course, Nooroo." *clears space for the kwami*_**

 **Ahem, this is Nooroo. I was just going to say that no, Marinette is not the original butterfly miraculous holder (duh), but this writing done by Peacock is for fun and your enjoyment. Thank you.**

 ***Nooroo leaves***

 **Well, wasn't that interesting...?**

 **Anyways, there you go! *fans feathers***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock (and Nooroo!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marinette curls on her side, grumbling and ignoring Nooroo's alarmed calls. He finally calls into her ear.

"Marinette! You're going to be late!"

Marinette jumps up, barely avoiding hitting her head on her bedpost, and runs for her bathroom.

It takes her exactly five minutes to get ready, grab a croissant, and run to the collége.

She's panting as she slips into her seat next to Alya, who in turn gives her her signature amused smile and showing her friend her phone.

"Marinette! Guess what! A new super hero was spotted today, going by the name of Papillon! Apparently she can send out these things called 'akumas' and turns normal civilians towards her cause." Alya gushes.

"Hmm." Marinette grins mysteriously, not noticing when Nino and Adrien lean in closer to hear what she says. "I wonder who she is."

...

"I am Papillon, and you are now Ocean's Wave." Papillon tells Kikii, watching in her mind's eye as she turns into Ocean's Wave.

Papillon sighs and sits back, watching the akuma and her partner's go after a pair of criminals. They had shoplifted, broken into houses and stole stuff, etc.

Papillon is disappointed that she can never help her partners, always having to make an akuma to do her bidding.

It was now two months after she had become Papillon, and every time she saw danger she had to make an akuma, instead of dealing with it herself.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug cries, throwing the Lucky Charm, a rope, into the air.

Papillon releases the akuma and flutters off, landing on her roof and letting go of her transformation.

"Nooroo, why can't I just fight beside my partners? Why do I have to create an akuma?" Marinette murmurs to her kwami, her eyes closed as she lies down on her bed.

"Because, Marinette, it is the butterfly's duty to stay on the sidelines." Nooroo looks at his charge with sad eyes, weakness obvious in the kwami's eyes. "But there is one way..."

...

 _The same day, Dane's POV_

Dane walks along the streets, whistling as his eyes roam. They come to a stop when he sees a sparkling glimmer of something hidden within a crack on the street.

Dane looks down at it, picking it up. It was a bee shaped comb. He shrugs and clips it to his hair, gasping when a small bee-like creature appears in front of him.

"I am Hunni." She says shortly. "And I can turn you, Dane, into the superhero Honeycomb. The girls are Queen Bee, but I assume you don't want to be a _Queen..._ "

Dane grins. "What do I say?"

"Hunni, Stinger out." The bee smiles up at him.

Dane's smile darkens, and he clutches the comb tighter. "Good, now I can repay the favor to everyone who ever hurt me..."

"Dane, wait - "

"Hunni, Stinger out!"

* * *

 **Ooh, is the holder of the bee miraculous going to be the villain in this story? I honestly don't know.**

 **Review and tell me if you think Dane/Honeycomb should be the villain in** ** _The Rise of Papillon_** **;)**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I just thought having Honeycomb just be introduced being a good cliffhanger...**

 **Whoops, look at the time! I gotta go write more for** ** _The Miraculous Team_** **;)**

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Marinette, something's wrong, I can feel it!" Nooroo hisses at his charge.

Marinette's eyes widen and she raises her hand.

"Yes, Marinette?" The teacher calls on her.

"May I use the restroom? Thank you!" Marinette rushes out without receiving an answer, oblivious to the emerald green eyes trailing after her, sparking with curiosity.

...

Papillon flutters about, looking for the wrong-doer. She finds a figure darting about, hovering just slightly above the ground. She decides to follow.

As she gets closer, Papillon can start to make out the details on his suit.

He is dressed in yellow and black striped material, his arms and legs completely black. He has luminescent blue wings on his back, and a stinger connecting to his tail bone.

Hearing the flutter of her wings, the boy swivels around, eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" He snaps.

"Papillon. And who are you?" She asks, just as cold.

"Honeycomb." The boy murmurs, smiling at the feel of the name as it slips past his lips.

Unknown to him, while he was gleaming with pride at his name, Papillon had taken her staff and had slipped the two parts apart, dialing Chat's number.

His face pops up, confused, until she turns it just slightly so that he can see Honeycomb, but Honeycomb can't see him.

A few glowing white butterflies circle around Papillon, drawing Honeycomb's eyes to her and her staff.

He glowers at her before attacking. Honey pulls out a stinger-shaped sword, and starts jabbing it at her.

Quick as ever, Papillon dodges each attack. While doing this, she searches Paris for anyone having a bad day, or needing some cheering up.

Finally, she finds one. "Adela, hun, I understand that those boys keep bullying you, and that by destroying your plant they went too far. If you help me, then I can make the sadness go away."

The glowing outline of the butterfly leaves Papillon's face, and she is assured that 'Poison Ivy', as she called herself (Batman, anyone?) was on her way.

Two blurs, one red and the other black, dart around Honeycomb. Papillon takes her leave, quietly helping from the sidelines.

Poison Ivy joins them a minute later, vines stretching from where she steps. Papillon silently encourages her as they work on helping.

Honeycomb is harder to defeat than criminals, because he is a miraculous wielder as well.

He keeps throwing that darned sword, and trying to sting them with his stinger. Papillon searches Paris for some more people, surprised when she finds no one else in a bad mood.

Papillon remembers what Nooroo had told her earlier.

 _"Well, there is one way..."_

 _"How?" She had eagerly asked._

 _"If you keep out of reach, and you are confident enough, you could use 'Tornado Swirl'. It's like Ladybug's Lucky Charm and Chat Noir's Cataclysm. You do have the akumas, but you have the Tornado Swirl as an added bonus. You dart around the criminal or wrong doer, and you shout 'Tornado Swirl' as you continue circling. The wind from you wings makes a mini tornado around the wrong-doer..."_

Papillon smiles, sure that Nooroo had sent that through her mind. She lifts herself about a foot above the ground and starts circling Honeycomb.

"Tornado Swirl!" She shouts.

The super heroes watch in wonder as the wind around her gathers into a ball, separating and swirling around Honeycomb.

The wind swirls faster and faster around Honey, finally making the cone that makes up a mini tornado around him.

When it finally dissipates, the heroes all gape.

Honeycomb is gone.

* * *

 **So this is Chapter 4, sorry for the long wait. I have just been busy. There have been a lot of smoke around where I live lately, and it just got to my head yesterday, so I couldn't post much.**

 **As always, please like and review.**

 ***smiles at Nooroo, who hovers by my side***

 **Peacock (and butterfly) out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock (and Nooroo!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marinette questions her kwami as they sit on her bed, moonlight filtering through the window.

"Nooroo, how did Honeycomb escape my Tornado Swirl?"

"Well," Nooroo starts. "Each superhero has a way of evading the other superheroes. Like, Chat Noir can touch Ladybug with his Cataclysm and nothing bad would happen to her."

"Woah, really?" Marientte breathes. "I guess I never really thought about it like that..."

"And that's what makes Honeycomb much more dangerous." Nooroo grimaces.

Marinette looks grim, too, as she says, "I need to meet with the others."

...

"Nooroo, my kwami, said that Honehcomb escaped my Tornado Swirl because it was something every holder can do. Like, if you touched Lasybug with your Cataclysm, Chat, she would escape unharmed. But we still have my akumas, Chat's Cataclysm, and Ladybug's Lucky Charm."

"Hmm..." Ladybug murmurs, thinking out loud.

They talk a little more about plans. They then agree to think about what they could do once they got home, and split ways.

...

 _Dane's POV_

Dane smiles at his kwami. "Hunni, I need to know how to defeat the heroes."

The kwami flutters by, her eyes closed and a crystal tear slipping out as she hides in a crack in the road.

Dane's eyes harden. "Hunni, I need to know."

The bee kwami stays silent, flinching as she knows what's going to happen.

The slap echoes through Paris.

...

"Nooroo, what was that?" Marinette asks her kwami.

"Hunni!" He gasps, zipping around her room in a frenzy. "She's hurt!"

"Nooroo, calm down!" Nooroo calms, looking at his charge with wide eyes filled with worry. Marientte takes a breath. "Nooroo, Wings up!"

She flies out the window, determination settling into her features.

...

Papillon strains against the wind, her frail wings struggling against the harsh gusts.

She flaps over a dark ally, two figures in it. One is about the size of Honeycomb, maybe his civilian form, and the other a shivering kwami as it tries to stay in the air, probably Hunni.

Papillon growls as the civilian form of the villain raises his hand as if to slap the kwami. Papillon dives, barreling into him. He lets out a small shrill as his head slaps against the ground.

She waves at the kwami to go to he place, pointing out the direction, and smiles as she watches the bee zip away.

Papillon turns to the brunette, disgust in her gaze. "Nobody messes with a kwami."

* * *

 **That was Chapter 5, sorry it was so short. I'm just kinda losing inspiration for this story. The next chapter will probably be the end. If you would like me to continue, then tell me so.**

 **If that is the case, and you want me to continue this story more, then please give me ideas for villains. I might be able to find a way to dig deep into my brain and find ideas on how to continue this.**

 **So that's about it for this.**

 ***Nooroo glances at her, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. His arms are crossed.***

 **Uhm, Nooroo wishes to say hi again...?**

 **Peacock and butterfly/moth (I forget which one he is) out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock and Nooroo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chat and Ladybug swing in, Papillon still having that look of pure disgust on her face as she averts her eyes away from the civilian-form Honeycomb. She keeps her hand firmly on his chest, though, so he can't escape.

"Who are you?" Chat murmurs, his pupils slits as he glares at the brunette.

"Dane." The boy whimpers, trying to pull away from the butterfly hero's strong grip, but she is having none of it. Papillon instead tightens her hand around his wrist, straddling his chest and purposely digging her knees into his ribs.

Chat clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "What do you think we should do with him?"

"Be moral." Ladybug murmurs. "Punish him, like taking his miraculous away, granting him bad luck for the rest of his life, and that he won't ever get love again or something like that."

Chat nods. "Consider it done."

...

The whimpering boy tears off, tears in his eyes as the wind whips past him. Papillon sighs, turning to her teammates.

"I gotta head home. It's getting late, and I have a project due tomorrow."

Chat and Ladybug nod in understanding, Chat because he has that same project due and Ladybug because she once went through Mme Bustier's class.

Papillon swings off, smiling. Out of nowhere, her mind flashes through the events that had happened since she became Papillon.

Meeting Nooroo. Meeting Chat and Ladybug. Defeating the first criminal.

Papillon's smile widens as she drops down into her room, releasing her transformation.

"What are you so happy about?" Nooroo questions.

"Oh, nothing." Marinette laughs quietly, getting her kwami a snack.

Most of all, she was glad that she had followed those butterflies. Her life had changed for the better that day, and Marinette wouldn't wish it any other way.

* * *

 **So that's the end of this story. I am sorry I'm cutting it short, I'm just trying not to end it at a cliffhanger with a small note saying "I won't be continuing this story. Sorry."**

 **This story has just lost its spark for me. I don't enjoy writing it anymore... But maybe later on I might write another story where Marinette gets the butterfly miraculous.**

 ***Nooroo smiles sadly and waves, fluttering off and disappearing into his brooch.***

 **I'm going to miss having our guest... Hopefully he will come back ;)**

 ***lifts tail feathers, showing off the colors.***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


End file.
